


Argument

by regisScorpio



Series: FeminaBestiastuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cat Girl, Double Penetration, F/M, FeminaBestiastuck, Goo Girl, Hunting, Monster Girl, Monster Girls, Monstergirl, Multi, Neko Nepeta, Oral, Slime, Slime Girl, Slime Girl Feferi, neko, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After growing tired from running away from a Neko, a young man ducks into an old abandoned mansion to hide. All does not go as planned. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains Non-Con, Monster Girls, Neko(Cat Girl), and Slime Girl/Goo Girl content.

The man wheezed as he darted between the trees. He had been running for what felt like hours on end now, being chased by a monster. A large, humanoid monster, a Neko he believed they were called. She stood 8 feet tall, and had large, cat-like paws instead of hands and feet. Fur covered parts of her body, but worse than that was the fact that she seemed to be filled with stamina. While he was running purely on adrenaline now, she seemed to be just toying with him.

Despite that, he still hoped to somehow escape. Though he felt all hope might be lost, he couldn't see her chasing behind him. And as he darted out of the way of another large tree, he laid eyes on an old building in the not-so-far-off distance. And so he continued to run, until he came upon the front of it.

It was a very large, old mansion. It looked to be in tatters, yet it stood sturdy. Maybe hiding here would be more successful than trying to out run the monster. Deciding quickly, he ducked inside, unaware that the neko was close behind him.

Darting through the halls, he looked through several rooms, all having no doors and mostly destroyed, looking for a hiding spot. Soon enough though he came across a room with a door. Opening it quickly he darted inside and closed the door behind him.

Examining the room from the entrance where he stood, he could tell that while this room seemed to be in bad conditions like much of the mansion, it was by far holding up the best. There wasn't much in the room, except for a bed closer to the back wall. Having no other options now, he quickly moved to the bed, dropping onto his stomach and crawling under it so that he was still facing the door.

He waited in silence, remaining as still as possible. Nothing changed as he waited, and he began to relax, believing that he had escaped. And then the door was swung open, emitting a slight creaking sound. And then in his low line of sight, he saw the padded paw feet of the creature chasing him as the door was closed once again. He shivered, remaining completely still, praying that she would leave him alone.

"Hellooo~ Come out, come out my purrey~" She sang in a sing-song voice, moving closer to the bed. Her paws made absolutely no sound as she moved, and the man could only shiver in fear as she was soon next to the bed. And then another large paws swung under the bed, claws extended. One of her large claws caught his shirt and he was dragged out from under the bed, and then hoisted to eye level with the cat girl who he had been running from.

"Nyaaah~ I finally caught you! Heehee. This was so fun~ But now you get to be my toy, OK?" The neko grinned widely, licking her lips. She then drug a claw down his chest, cutting open his shirt without cutting into him. Soon all of his clothes were torn to shreds, and the man was tossed onto the bed. The neko girl started to climb up onto the bed, when suddenly the door to the room was slammed open, and standing in in the doorway was a pink slime girl.

"Nepeta! What are you doing in my mansion?!" The slimey creature shouted out, sloshing over towards the bed. Her lower body below her waist was just an oozing blob, and a look of frustration was on her face.

Nepeta turned, no longer attempting to climb onto the bed. She fidgeted awkwardly before replying. "But Feeef! I've been chasing him all day. I couldn't stop him from running in, and I haven't been able to play with anyone in so looong!"

Feferi was nonplussed, shaking her head as she reached the Neko. "I don't CARE how long it's been since you last played with someone. We agreed that anything inside of the mansion is mine to either chase out or do with as I please."

Nepeta was baring her fangs slightly now. "Yeah, but, I let you have that maroon blooded troll a week ago! Can't you just cut me some slack this once so I can purrlay with my purrrey?"

Feferi sighed exaggeratedly. "You can't expect me to just let you have your way with him here in my mansion after we had an agreement... But I guess it won't hurt. But just this once! OK? And you'll owe me."

Nepeta nodded excitedly, now grinning widely. She immediately turned away from the slime girl and was once again focused on the human.

"P-P-Please... D-Don't..." He stammered, backed against the bed's headboard. Nepeta just chuckled, climbing up onto the bed and crawling on top of him, her breasts hanging down freely. She purred as one of her large paws slid down and began to press on his hardening shaft.

The human continued to mutter out protestations, but Nepeta ignored him. Soon she was dragging the rough padding of her paws up and down as she pressed his dick back against him. Laughing, she then leaned down, her paw now holding him down by pressing on his chest. Soon her mouth was right by his member, and she began to lick it, her rough tongue sliding up from the base, all the way to the head.

His head was soon slid between her lips, her rough tongue still licking at it. Before long, his protests turned to gasps of pleasure as the purring neko continued to suck. Nepeta had soon worked her way down until her lips were at the base of his crotch, when suddenly she cried out.

During this, Feferi had snuck up on her, and was now on the bed behind her, holding onto Nepeta's ass with both hands. Grinning devilishly, Feferi soon formed two cocks out of her slimy body, one directly under the other and practically touching. However, she didn't waste any time with foreplay, immediately sliding both into the cat girl's pussy.

This drew out a loud, rather angry gasp from Nepeta, the man's dick still in her mouth. She bit on it slightly, not breaking any skin, as Feferi pushed all of the way in, and then started to slide back out.

Finally deciding that worse could happen, Nepeta began to slide back up, sucking as hard as she could on the cock before her. Just as she reached the head again, Feferi slammed back into her, causing her to immediately drop back down, taking his shaft back in.

This pattern continued for several minutes, until finally the man orgasmed, his cum squirting out into Nepeta's mouth. She gulped it down greedily, still sucking for a few minutes, until finally she orgasmed as well, her own cum slipping out past Feferi's goo bulges, dripping onto her thighs and the bed, though some of it seemed to mix in with Feferi's body.

The slime girl however did not stop even though Nepeta had finished. She continued to ram in and out of her pussy, gasping and moaning as she herself grew closer. Nepeta yowled as she was being fucked raw, no longer sucking on the man.

After just a few more minutes, Feferi did finally orgasm, filling Nepeta's vagina full of her sweet pink slime. Her bulges then deformed back into Feferi's body. The slime girl then slid off of the bed, nodding to Nepeta.

"Alright, I think that you've payed me back enough." She laughed, licking her lips.

"Nyaaah~ I suppose what's done is done. But what do I do about all of this?" Nepeta asked, rubbing at her goo-stuffed pussy as she climbed off of the bed.

"Oh, well you can take your new toy back to your den and just have him clean you out, I suppose." Feferi chortled, oozing herself over to the door, and exiting a moment later.

"Nyah! Of course! Thanks Fef, that's a great idea!" Nepeta then turned back and grabbed the human who was going to be her toy, hoisting him over her shoulder. "Come on my purrecious new toy! You've got work to do when we get home~ Heehee."

**Author's Note:**

> Now officially part of the FeminaBestiastuck series that is in the works. This will probably include several stories like this, as well as this one long Monster Girl epic I have planned.
> 
> There are a total of 22 Monster Girls all based on Homestuck characters(The 6 Beta Female Trolls, the 6 Alpha Female Trolls, the 6 Female Alternia Ancestors, the 2 Beta Human Girls, the 2 Alpha Human Girls), all of which have been planned out with my very good friend Fefairi(fefairi.tumblr.com).
> 
> If there's another Homestuck Female that I missed or w/e, feel free to message me. If you want to ask about a specific Monster girl and find out about her, feel free to message me. If you wanna suggest something, message me. Just message me whenever. Either here, or my tumblr:
> 
> kingofaoda.tumblr.com


End file.
